User blog:BobTheDoctor27/August Update
What’s up folks! This is User:Matoro1 bringing you my latest monthly status update for August 2011, the greatest month of the year! :P My Birthday Firstly, on an obviously note, August is the greatest month of all because it has my birthday in it! :P Unfortunately it fell on a Monday and I had to go to school but, I had a great day nonetheless. I received a tonne of CDs and a couple of things off of bricklinks, which are photographed below and I am very pleased to have gotten! File:M1 2011 Birthday Haul 01.JPG| File:M1 2011 Birthday Haul 02.JPG| File:M1 2011 Birthday Haul 03.JPG| Exam Results Additionally, as those of you who read my last blog post will know, I received my exam results on the 4th and I haven’t revealed what I got, which is almost shameful of me. Here follow my results. So, quite an impressive set of results if I may say so myself! In hindsight, I don’t know why I bothered to worry at all! XP Hero Factory Furthermore, although my activity has suffering lately on all the websites that I visit, I have decided that I am going to introduce my own Hero Factory sub story, which will feature on Custom Hero Factory Wiki. Yes, I know, my YouTube channel hasn't seen a new video in quite a while and I'm struggling to keep my Bionicle fan fiction story but I'm going to try my best to make a story serial on that wiki. I've made tonnes of Hero Factory creations in my free time and it would be a terrible shame to put them to waste without giving them a story. So I'm going to work away and get my act together over the next few months and hopefully produce a lot more stuff. Which do you prefer? Ghosts of the Past Frozen Calling Whispers in the Dark Next, I probably should talk about the next few chapters of WitD. The next chapter will feature an archaeological dig and I will introduce my final 2011 Matoran character, a Po-Matoran named Danza. Additionally, I will show images of the dig and the body of a Toa. Although I don’t really want to post the images until the chapter is posted, the body is that of a Toa of Earth named Varna and there will be a lot of sand in the pictures. Additionally, Bukach is set to return at some point before the end of the story serial and his status will be confirmed when that happens. In the WitD finale, which of these characters should I kill off? Harma Vilnius Scratch Lhikan Cobarox Juulant Mesa Wrap Up Well, it looks like I’m all out of news. If you read this far down then I applaud you. :P I would also like to use this space to thank the following users who voted for one of my pictures to be the featured image. I believe that the vote was unanimous so thank you guys very much! :D #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] # Liopleurodon # #'Varkanax ' # [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] # #Baterra1202 #Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! #—[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid'']] (Blog|TDS|AAoW)